


Familiar feelings// Rinharu

by Creativelatte



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Free! Dive to the Future, Free! Eternal Summer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativelatte/pseuds/Creativelatte
Summary: Anime: Free!inspired by the ending Splash Free!Haru is a thief, wandering from kingdom to kingdom, trying to find his missing memories.He can't remember one whole year of his childhood. the only thing he has to remind him of his mysterious friend is a dolphin necklace. Little Does he know, Rin is the king of the kingdom of Iwatobi. will he remeber Haru? Will Haru rember him?*Disclaimer*I, in no way, shape or form, own the Anime free! But you should 100 percent watch it...Also, strong language.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 4





	1. Home/ the girl.

Haru's pov:

I have been traveling for years. With no place to go to, after my parents kicked me out, the current home I have is an oasis that's five days away. some of my favourite memories are memories are of the water. No troubles, no friends, just water, just swimming. I was almost never lonely. the water is friendly but can attack those it hates. I can control the water. I control who it hates.

Yet I think about that year, it must have been a fever dream. the heatstroke causing hallucinations... right? One year after I was kicked out by my parents. I had friends, I wasn't lonely. I was happy. I had a necklace. A dolphin necklace. I was told never to take it off by...? By who? My friends, why can't I remember you? 

I have to go back there, back to that kingdom, but I can't find it. I CAN'T FIND A KINGDOM, A WHOLE KINGDOM! besides even if I could find it, find them, would my friends welcome me back... After all, who would love a thief? I have been to most kingdoms, and stolen something. I steal from the rich only. A modern day Robinhood. But for all I know I might have stolen from them. No, I have to find them. I hate this! pieces of my memories are missing leaving a border of dust where they should be. I remember I had them but I can't remember THEM!

I sighed, and pulled out a map. I've stolen from every city in the center of the desert. Except Iwatobi. That's just crazy! who would steal from the royal capital. Today I must leave for Camelot, no way around it I guess...

○●○●○●○●○

As I reached Iwatobi, I realized I needed a place for Sandy. I couldn't walk along these narrow streets while simultaneously guiding a camel... that would be hard, even for me.

the streets were filled with magicians and shopkeepers, all of their magic was basic but entertaining none the less. One of them was making people fly, another was making penguins talk. None of their magic abilities were suited for combat. Mine was powerful enough to put up a good fight, but there isn't much water in the desert. That's why I've trained myself to transport water from any place I've been to. It came in handy for stealing. These people aren't very strong, I could defeat them with quarter my power. However some of the nobles might be a problem.

I stared walking towards an abandoned building. It was a tall structure with red walls. On the side of the door. I saw a wanted poster. The paper was crisp and white, but what caught my eye was the name. Haruka Nanase. so they're still looking for me, huh. I guess the royal guards don't take it lightly when someone humiliates them.

flashback~ 

It was one year ago. in a town on the border of the kingdom. A young girl dressed it tatters was begging for food.  
The guards beat her up, until she was bleeding. When I saw her, I knew I had to do something. I went crazy, I started beating up the guards. They were bleeding and bruised. As the retreated, the head guard, yelled "we will get you for this!" 

End of flashback~

The guards can hold a grudge, when a 17 year old beats them with ease, I suppose I wouldn't forget it either. Especially when you consider the fact that, besides the king, nobody has ever won against them, except for me. Not a surprise considering my powerful magic. I learned about this in the marketplace of that same town on that same day. Rumors spread quickly, so at sunrise, I left.

Now that I'm in Iwatobi, I have to keep my head down. Or else...  
I left the old building in the hopes of stealing some food for dinner. But that was interrupted by screaming. I heard a young lady screaming. I started running in that direction. I came to an alleyway, where a girl around my age was being attacked. Without thinking I pictured the oasis I had left behind, calling it's water to me. I attacked. A hurricane descended on them. I used my water to pick up the girl, and carried her off. 

We arrived at the old building. When I put the girl down, she scampered away from me. "Who are you?" She whispered," will you hurt me?"  
"No"I wont hurt her. She seemed vulnerable and childish. She doesn't have anything for me to steal from her.

"So..." she asked," I'm safe"  
"Yes"  
"Can I ask you a weird question"

I sighed and nodded.

"You look familiar, have we met?"

Oh no...  
She must have seen the wanted posters.  
I guess I have to tell her, stupid Haru, why did you save her...  
"The truth is I'm a thief who has is being hunted by the royal guards. You've probably seen wanted posters of me In the marketplace..."  
She didn't look convinced, but seemed to except it. 

"What's your name?"

"Haru" 

"I'm gou"

"Ok then, do you have any place to stay?"

"I stay with my brother" she replied, "he's probably looking for me"

"Ok then, go find him"

And with that, she left and I got ready for the night.  
I filled, my Camel, Sandy's saddlebags with the limited amount of soldier rations I was able to steal last night, and left. 

On the way, I saw a woman passed out in the sand. Her hair was grey and fell in wisps, like a fog falling over a swamp. She was frail and tiny, about half my height. I should leave her to die. Harsh, but considering that I barely had enough food for me, we would both die of starvation. Her magic ability must keep her safe in the desert if she's survived so long. sometimes nature must take it's course. Somehow though, I found my self drawn to her, as if a force was telling me to stay and help her. Before I could decide what to do, she grasped on to my arm. " Haruka, go to Iwatobi, you will reach great heights and find what you seek!" With that the old woman turned to dust. I guess it was her time. I don't understand what I'm supposed to do. The "Go to Iwatobi" part I understood fine, but what do I most seek? 

well I guess there' only one way to find out...

...I'm going to Iwatobi...

.

. ( there will be a part 2)

.

.

(A/n) *Hey people, sorry this part is so short but it's my first story so STFU. I will add more chapters and constructive criticism would be great! Also whoever is reading this I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Taken to him/ He looks familiar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anime: Free!   
> inspired by the ending Splash Free!  
> Haru is a thief, wandering from kingdom to kingdom, trying to find his missing memories.  
> He can't remember one whole year of his childhood. the only thing he has to remind him of his mysterious friend is a dolphin necklace. Little Does he know, Rin is the king of the kingdom of Iwatobi. will he remeber Haru? Will Haru rember him?
> 
> *Disclaimer*  
> I, in no way, shape or form, own the Anime free! But you should 100 percent watch it...  
> Also, strong language.

I woke up to a spear to my neck. How did they find me? No one knows I am here. "Come on, get up. No funny business" I did as I was told. They placed magic canceling cuffs on my wrists and a sack over my head. I panicked until I felt a pain in the back of my head. Then I passed out.

When I woke up again, I was in the palace. Oh fuck! Stupid Haru! I heard voices, " we have caught the dolphin"  
One of the voices said, sounding stiff and brittle. The dolphin, is that what they're calling me.

My thoughts were interrupted by voice no 2."Your majesty," Oh fuck! I'm dead.  
Voice no 2 was deep and low. Sounding slightly familiar. That was the least of my problems, "take off that sack on his head." That was voice no 3. Suddenly there was only bright light. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw that we were in the throne room. There in front of me sat the king. 

I'm a thief, this man could have me executed at any second. As far as I could tell he was young. Probably immature and unfit to rule.

But, fuck was he HOT!

I'm gay, very gay. But love at first sight hasn't worked for me in the past. So I kicked the gay thoughts out of my head.

He was taller the me with dark read hair and eyes.He had teeth like a shark too. He was well built and it looked like he worked out a lot. He stared at me. He started to walk towards me. That's when I kicked him, or tried to. He dodged it and moved back. "Are you crazy?" He Smirked.

He looked like he was about to start telling me off, but at that moment. SHE walked in. "Haru!" She squealed before realizing the position I was in. "Brother, what's going on?" BROTHER. That means she is the princess. "You know him, gou!" She came toward me reaching for my handcuffs...

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU SOLD ME OUT. I SAVED YOU AND YOU TOLD HIM!" I said pointing at the king. 

"She didn't tell me anything." The king said,"also, if saved my sister then you can call me Rin."

"I don't care Sharkie"

"Ooh feisty~"

"Shut. Up."

"Ok then. You might have saved my sister but you are also guilty of assaulting guards and stealing. As thanks I won't execute you, instead you will be kept as a prisoner here, ok?"

"I mean, it's not like I have a choice"

"Fair enough... Welcome to the palace Haru."

Rin's pov:

I walked in to the throne room to meet sousuke and Ai. Ever since I made Sousuke captain of the guards. He has been incredibly strict. When I enter I see a guy handcuffed, laying on the floor, with a sack on his head.

"We have caught the dolphin"  
"Your majesty"  
They looked towards each other.   
I laughed softly and sighed " tale the bag of his head" 

They did as I asked and I saw his face.  
He wasn't sexy or cute. He was a perfect blend of both. Even with dirt on his face he looked beautiful. Before I knew it, I was walking up to him. That's when his expression changed. He looked like a whirlpool that I was about to be pulled into. He tried to kick me. ME. I think he Hissed! I know I need to keep him. I can't let be executed like sousuke plans.

"Are you crazy!" I couldn't help but smirk. Just then Gou, who was blissfully unaware oof the situation, came in.  
"Haru!" She squealed fondly. Anger coursed through my body, I didn't like the way she was looking at, Haru. So that's his name. 

"Brother, what's going on?"

She starts walking toward him and I see Haru's eyes flash. He starts to yell.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU SOLD ME OUT.  
I SAVED YOU AND YOU TOLD HIM!" he finishes pointing at me.

She didn't tell me anything." I say,"also, if saved my sister then you can call me Rin." I want to hear my name on his tongue. I don't have feelings for Haru!

"I don't care Sharkie"   
Even better, I have a nickname

"Ooh feisty~" and beautiful 

"Shut. Up."  
Then it comes to me, the perfect solution.

"Ok then. You might have saved my sister but you are also guilty of assaulting guards and stealing. As thanks I won't execute you, instead you will be kept as a prisoner here, ok?"

"I mean, it's not like I have a choice"

"Fair enough... welcome to the palace Haru"  
Right after that, Sousuke interjects" Rin, this isn't safe. He is powerful enough to take out a squad of royal guards at one time."

Even better, "then I'll just have to guard him myself"  
When Haru heard this, he snapped his head towards me. Then came the whirlpool deathglare. This time though I think the cuffs malfunctioned. I could see his dark hair swaying in the wind. His eyes started to glow. I could feel his magic, it was equal to mine. Of course the cuffs would malfunction, his magic was off the charts.

What had I gotten myself into???


	3. Not imprisoned?/ Songs and opportunities.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anime: Free!   
> inspired by the ending Splash Free!  
> Haru is a thief, wandering from kingdom to kingdom, trying to find his missing memories.  
> He can't remember one whole year of his childhood. the only thing he has to remind him of his mysterious friend is a dolphin necklace. Little Does he know, Rin is the king of the kingdom of Iwatobi. will he remeber Haru? Will Haru rember him?
> 
> *Disclaimer*  
> I, in no way, shape or form, own the Anime free! But you should 100 percent watch it...  
> Also, strong language.

Rin's POV:

I left Haru in the servants care. They're going to take care of Haru. He looking a lot like one of my childhood friends. I can't remember much about them now.

Outside I ran into Gou. Who smiled at me.   
" Darling brother, I didn't know you swung that way, it explains why you never had a girlfriend-"

"What do you mean Gou?"

"You're in love with Haru"

"WHAT! where did you get such a silly idea from?"

"Ok brother let me ask you this, currently Haru is being taken care of by very pretty maids, this means they will have to bathe him, meaning that they will see Haru naked. How do you feel knowing this information."

Fuck, The Image of those maids touching Haru floods my mind. After this, I'm going to fire them, not really, but I want to. So badly.

"Ha, the look on your face says it all."

"Shut up! I have no romantic interest in Haru!"

No. This couldn't be true, I don't like Haru, do I? I'm not gay? It's too soon to know for sure. I should get to know him first. I realized Gou was looking at me intently, waiting for an answer.

"He interests me that's all..."

"Whatever you say, brother dearest!" Gou called as I walked, down s corridor, away from her. I turned the corner and ran straight into a maid. 

"Y-your majesty" she stuttered,"The prisoner is ready to see you, Captain Sousuke wanted me to bring you to the dungeon"

I followed her, back the way she came descending down a spiral staircase, leading to the dungeon. I entered the last cell and was surprised at what I saw. 

Haru had one hand chained to the wall. He was dressed in a grey, loose-fitting shirt and baggy purple pants that closed at the ankle. He was beautiful, like someone had summoned an angel. He was humming softly, so quietly that you had to concentrate to hear it, but to me it was the loudest song in the world. 

"What is your full name?" I whisper, almost hoping he wouldn't hear me and continue his wonderful humming. Then he turned, his eyes flashed, the humming stopped. All of a sudden I was reminded that even an angel can kill a mere human. He spoke, the words seemed to roll of his tongue.

"Haruka Nanase."

"Well then Haru," don't do it, don't do it! You're supposed to question him about what he's stolen. Instead I made a request. 

"Sing for me"

Haru's POV:

"Sing for me"

What? Did I hear him right. Sharkie wants me to SING! Nope, not happening... I never sang for anyone and I don't plan to, no matter how cute or sexy the person who asked me to, was.  
When I looked at the man before me, I had an idea. I opened my mouth, stared sharkie straight in the eyes and started to sing.

"Am I more than you bargained for yet?  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
-A notch in your bedpost,  
But you're just a line in a song-

I let my anger show through the song, my eyes never left his. 

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it"

Oh shit! I let him see my emotions, quickly Haru, reign in your emotions.  
I hope he didn't see my slip up.

Rin's POV:  
He was angry, that much was clear. Through out the song he had let his emotions slip allowing me to size up the level of magic power. It was a neverending ocean of magic. As powerful as a king of the desert. What the fuck. He's to powerful to be kept prisoner. Suddenly the ocean of power receded, it's crashing waves became still and tranquil. I know what I have to do. 

"Haru, would you be the royal mage?"

Haru's POV:  
What... the... fuck...  
He wants me to work for HIM? 

"ABSOLUTELY NOT, WHY WOULD I WORK FOR AN ARROGANT KING LIKE YOU!"

but he just ignored me

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU BASTARD!"

"I'm not going to listen to you until you stop shouting."

"I just don't understand, why me?"

"Haru are you unaware of your magic potential, or are you just hiding it from me."

Dammit, so he sensed that, sometimes my magic is to hard to hide. Before I new what I was saying, I whipped back,

"I already know how to use my magic-I mean- Fuck me and my big mouth"

Rin raised an eyebrow at me when I said that. He gave me a sideways look, his eyes got all big and he started pouting, showing of his lips. I wanna kiss those lips... Wait, no I don't he's my enemy. 

"Fine, but only if you beat me in a race.  
I know you must have a swimming pool somewhere in this giant palace..."

Rin smirked, damn he's hot, and said

"We can use my private pool."

"Fine."

I'll beat him anywhere. Let's race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, the song that Haru sings is 'sugar we're goimg down' by fall out boy.


	4. The race/sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anime: Free!   
> inspired by the ending Splash Free!  
> Haru is a thief, wandering from kingdom to kingdom, trying to find his missing memories.  
> He can't remember one whole year of his childhood. the only thing he has to remind him of his mysterious friend is a dolphin necklace. Little Does he know, Rin is the king of the kingdom of Iwatobi. will he remeber Haru? Will Haru rember him?
> 
> *Disclaimer*  
> I, in no way, shape or form, own the Anime free! But you should 100 percent watch it...  
> Also, strong language

Haru's POV:  
I thought Rin would be easy to beat, that was until he took off at the same time as me, Soaring through the air, he hit the water with barely a splash and started swimming along side me. How is he keeping up with me. Swimming is what I'm best at, I'm not called the dolphin for nothing...So how the fuck is he keeping up with me. He truly is a shark.

Rin's POV:  
We turn at the same time, and I need to do something quickly, I know I'm fast but Haru is faster. He looks like an angel but is truly a god... The way his body cuts through the wat- no that's not it. It's like the water is parting for him...  
He's using MAGIC. He is using his magic to win, he must really care about winning this race. 

I pour my magic energy into my legs using them to propel myself forward. I pass him and reach the other end of the pool first, winning the race...

I won! I did it. I turn to Haru and smile,

"Welcome royal mage, to your new home."

Haru's POV:  
It wouldn't have been so bad being the royal mage, the only reason I ever stole was to feed myself. Nobody would pay you to work if they had slaves who could do it for free. I would have liked this job, but now.

"You CHEATED, you used magic."

How is this possible, how is his magic so powerful, he might be able to go toe to toe with me and survive. Using it in a race however, is a rotten trick.

A look of confusion painted his face then a smirk... he took a step closer to me.

"You did first sweetheart."

Why would he think that, that because I can use magic, I would cheat, or maybe he thinks that a commoner like me could never beat royalty without using dirty tricks... I explode with fury. The water from the pool starts to swirl.

"Do you think I couldn't beat you fair and square!"

His smirk fell.

" DO YOU THINK THAT A COMMONER CAN'T BEAT A NOBLE! THAT WE ARE WORTHLESS! IT'S A COMMON MENTALITY AMONGST THE WEALTHY, BUT WHO WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT OUR SO CALLED KING THOUGHT THE SAME! Goodbye your ever so excellent majesty, king sharkie."

With that I walked away, until a hand caught my wrist.

Rin's POV:  
He didn't use magic, that was natural ability. He didn't even think about deceiving me. He didn't cheat, I did.

I grabbed his hand. Haru faced me, and I uttered word I had never said, they felt foreign on my tongue.

"I'm sorry Haru, I shouldn't have cheated or assumed you cheated. But it wasn't because you were a commoner, I couldn't care less about that, it was because you swam so beautifully, it looked like you were using magic. I'm sorry, Haru. Please be the royal mage, I will give you everything you need."

His face changed, he smiled and my heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Your majesty I forgive you, I will be the royal mage if you so desire."

I smirked

"Then, I order you never to call me 'your majesty' again"

He smirked, I was remind that I was standing next to a god amongst humans.

"Okay then, you asked for this sharkie."

Oh fuck

Rin's POV:  
If I'm sharkie, then he can be sweetheart. He didn't seem to react last time I called him that though. Maybe he didn't hear me.

I call Haru into the terrace where me and a few friends are having tea. I sent a maid to ready him, making sure she new to keep her hands to herself. 

We started talking about the prank one of them had pulled on his father, something about a tiger and a jar of butter. When he walked through the door leading up here. 

"Sharkie, what is it I'm-"

He stopped, and saw the people at the table.

"Y-your majes-" he started, I shut him down.

"Sweetheart, what did we say about the formality," I say trying to gauge his reaction, is was amazing seeing him flustered. "I would like to introduce you to my friends"

He turned, never taking his eyes of me.

"I'm Haruka Nanase, it's a pleasure to meet Sharkie's friends."

The three guests looked in between us and wisely chose to keep out of it.

Haru's POV:

"I'm Nagisa," the man on the left of Rin said. He had blonde hair and pink eyes, "this one," he told me, pointing to the man with blue hair and glasses, "is Rei, and this one is Makoto!" Pointing at the tallest man with brown hair and green eyes.

"So Haruka-" Rei said

"Haru is fine."

"what's your role here at the palace."

I felt Rin's Eyes watching me. I lifted my head a little higher and said, " I am the royal mage." The was a collective gasp. 

"For how long?" Makoto asked.  
Rin looked away. "He started today."  
Questions were asked about which  
noble family I was from, another gasp, when Rin told them I was a commoner.

The afternoon wore on.

Rei used Illusion magic, quite powerful, you would need a strong connection to land, sea or sky for the magic to fail.

Nagisa, was the 5th Prince of a neighboring kingdom, but was not trusted there due to the fact he was a shapeshifter. I couldn't understand why people would hate such amazing magic.

Makoto was an empath. He could read emotions, it was a useful ability for a royal adviser. To be able to tell who would do the king harm. 

Speaking of the king, somebody had been very quiet. 

Rin's POV:

"Alright Sharkie, what exactly is your magic?"

An idea came to my mind  
"Super speed and strength, that I can lend to others, I can boost the power of others as well as myself"

"THAT'S HOW YOU CHEATED IN OUR RACE"

"Hold on!" Nagisa yelled, "Rin's the fastest swimmer ever!"

"Not anymore" Haru mumbled just as Rin said that Haru had beaten him.

"Then you must be a powerful mage!" Nagisa squealed bouncing from foot to foot. The poor thing looked like he needed to find a toilet.

From behind us, I heard a voice, "well of course HE would be powerful, HE'S THE ROYAL MAGE!" 

The reactions of everyone on the balcony was different, Nagisa rushed to his friend, whilst Rei settled for a handshake. Makoto reacted strangely, he seemed rooted in his seat, a blush creeping up on to his cheeks...weird.

Haru was looking at me, then back at our friend. Those blue eyes seemed to glow, "hello again."

Sousuke had arrived.


	5. Not so new people/our room

Haru's POV:

"Sweetheart, this is Sousuke." Rin announced nervously, looking like he would rather be elsewhere. "He's the captain of the royal guard." 

I can feel my magic stirring under my skin, ready to attack. "Yes," I reply coolly, "we've met." Rin looks like he's been hit by a truck. He masks it with his signature smirk. 

He's starts, "C'mon Sweetheart, Sousuke was just doing his job" 

My head snaps to face Rin, what is with this sweetheart nonsense, but it would be lying to say that I hated it, DAMN YOU GAY THOUGHTS! I'll play his game for now.

"Don't worry Sousuke, all is forgiven. Now that I'm working with Sharkie here, it's all water under the bridge." I keep talking letting my true feelings be clear. Rin is none the wiser.

"C'mon sharkie let's go sit down." Rin has never followed me faster.

"Awwwww, how come Haru gets to give you a nickname? You hate nicknames!" Nagisa whined <

"I must agree with Nagisa, I would also like to add that you are the king and letting someone call you such names could lead to trouble."

Intresting

"Well sharkie has never objected before, I have never used his real name, not even when he tied me up and forced me to be the royal mage."

There was a collective gasp. "WHAT!"

Rin shrunk in his seat. Oops, I guess he hasn't told them.

"Start from the beginning, don't leave anything out." Makoto cried out.

"Leave that to me." Now it was Rin's turn to be scared. Gou marched in, "I'll tell you everything you need to know about these two!"

"No.No.NO. NOT HAPPENING. Party over, everybody leave!"

"Fine" Gou replied, not missing a beat, "meet in my room in ten minutes."

What does she know that I don't, what is Rin not telling me. 

We start leaving, making sure that the maids know to clean up on the balcony.Makoto, Nagisa and Rei all seemed quiet, we went our separate ways and they dashed down the corridor, towards Gou's room.

That is when I finally looked at Rin. I asked him the question, that had been on my mind all day.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

He looked at me not meeting my eyes, oh hell no, I am NOT sleeping in the dungeon. "Don't freak out too much-"

Not the dungeon. Not the dungeon.

"-But your staying in my room."

"WHAT!"

" Haru, you're too dangerous to be left alone and your too powerful to be guarded by people with less magical ability. I'm the logical choice." 

My heart fell, So it was logic that decided this.

"So, you think you could take me in a fight."

Rin smirked, "I guess that means you don't find our living situation to bad."

Dammit, the dungeon would have been better.

Rin's POV:<  
Fuck, FUCK. Fjfjjksksksksskkdkxjcjxjcjxjz  
Good job me, that was quick thinking. Calm down Rin, Gou said this would be the best way to get to know him. His MAGIC. Get to know his MAGIC, since he's the ROYAL MAGE. You can get through this. You don't have to think about him laying down next to him, stroking his beautiful hair, holding his waist. Whispering sweet nothings into his ear. FUCK. I'm screwed. 

Oh shit... Haru's staring at me.  
"Right this way then."

Timeskip to when they reach the room~~~~~

"Welcome to your new home, Haru"

His eyes sparkle, "there's only one bed Sharkie... so where the hell are you gonna sleep?" That smirk, so cute. OH SHIT, his question! 

Where do you think I should sleep, sweetheart?"

His smirk widens, his answer seems to bubble on his lips, "you can sleep on the floor."

Haru's POV:  
walk over to the bed and lie down, Rin is still standing at the entrance, mouth gaping. I lay down on the bed feeling the sheets. "Not bad" I lie through my teeth, this is the softest bed in the world. I want to curl up under the covers, preferably with Rin's arms wrapped around me.

Nope. Not going there.   
Rin looks at me and smirks, he starts walking towards me. His grin only growing, he's planning something. I sit up.

"Sharkie stay right where you are. Don't move!" He ignores my pleas and tackles me on to the bed, tickling my sides. 

"Sharkie... please stop, I'm gonna-"  
I can't help it, I laugh. Rin stops to stare at me. "Sharkie," I call out, he looks down at me, suddenly aware of the position we're in. Rin is on top of me and is really close, his baggy clothes let me see down his shirt. He's has some wonderful abs, NOT that I'm looking.  
He's starts blushing, I suppose I'm blushing to. His hair is messy, and his shirt is askew. He looked HOT. But wh at caught my eye was his necklace. A shark.

"I guess you really are a shark, sharkie." 

Ron looked down confused, until he saw the necklace. "Oh, yeah. Funny story, me, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei had an accident. On my birthday, a couple years ago... we can't remember anything from the year before. I keep feeling something or someone is missing from my head. The necklace makes me feel connected to whatevers missing, I guess. "

"That's beautiful," I sigh,"I guess we're in the same boat, some of my memories are missing too."

Could our memory loss be related? Maybe magic induced, but that would mean I knew Rin, I'm just a commoner and the nobles are all pretty snobbish. I could never stomach them without being forced to.

Oh shit. Rin is still on top of me, he realized this and moved of me. I miss his warmth almost instantly and had to stop myself from reaching for him. 

"Well then, I'm going to bathe. You can wait here, or go wherever you like." He says getting of the bed. 

"I thought I was your prisoner." 

"Sweetheart, you are the royal mage. You can go anyway in the palace."

"I think I'll stay in your room."

"It's our room now, sweetheart."

And with that he left, probably to bathe. Naked. In the room adjacent to this room. And now I'm blushing again. This is bad.


	6. The meeting/ trust

Gou,s POV:

We sat in my room, both Makoto and Rei looked confused. Only nagisa seemed to know why we were meeting. "OMG! the sexual tension on that balcony was insane! I can't even," he squeals. At this sudden outburst Rei looked even more confused, "Nagisa finish your sentences, you 'cant even' what?" Nagisa sighed and tapped Rei's nose. "It's just an expression Rei-chan." Rei looked flustered at the sudden contact, a light blush coated his cheeks.

. I can't deal with them right now. I start to speak."You may be wondering why I've called you here, our newest royal mage and my darling brother deserve to be together. you all know my gift is to see the future, them together will make Rin happy."Makoto had been very quiet, till he added, " nobody doubts your gifts Gou, but how do we-" he gestures round the room, "-come into this?"

Nagisa chimes in "We should help Gou. We all know Rin's an oblivious Motherfucker!" "NAGISA, LANGUAGE!" Makoto yells, "he's the king."Nagisa chuckled, "I'm a prince sent here to forge an alliance so I don't really care. Besides, we've known Rin since we were kids, if we aren't rude to him he'll get a big head." Then he plops down on to Rei's lap.

I ignore it, I'll set them up later. "So we know Rin's oblivious, do we have a chance with Haru?" Rei questions."Based on the name calling, Rin's 'sweetheart' is just as bad." I say. So what we are going to throw a party to welcome Haru. Then lock them in a room together." Rei looked spooked, "I don't like where this is going...""C'mon"Nagisa lay against him, he looked up at Rei pouting, "for me?"

I expected Rei to get flustered, instead his face softened. He sighed defeat as Nagis cheered and clapped. "Oh and Gou? I've seen how your brother looks at Haru, make sure the room you lock them in has a bed."I cringe, now I can't unsee it.

My horrid thoughts are interrupted by Makoto standing up. "I can't be part of this. You want to lock up our KING with a random person he's known for a week. Alone. He could be killed!"I look at Makoto, "I will do this with or without you.""Fine" he leaves. Guess there's nothing I can do. There's silence. Till Rei says,

"Now we have to ask Rin about party."

Makoto's POV:  
On my way out of Gou's room I run into Sousuke. We stand there akwardly till he says"Hi..."

"Hey Sousuke..." I can feel the akwardness, kill me now. Then I realize where we are, outside Gou's room.

I just left after our 'meeting', but what is HE doing here! I'm so stupid. He loves Gou, I guess I missed my chance. I mean nothing to him now. Panic fills my brain, my body is about to shut down, so I do the only think I can think of,I run, away from Gou's room, away from my feelings, away from him, I run and he doesn't follow.

Sousuke's POV:  
I look at Makoto's face as I greet him, he hates me doesn't he? I shouldn't have told him, I shouldn't have confessed. Never reveal your feelings, nothing ever goes right...

He hates me now, probably hated me all week, I should never have told him. Suddenly his face crumbles, he looks like he's been kicked. I want to torture and kill the person who would hurt him like that. He runs and I just stand there.

He hates my guts.   
Until I realize where we are. Outside Gou's room. The pieces fit together. He's in love with Gou, that's why he turned me down. Why did I ever think he was gay?

Makoto's POV:  
I run outside, the hot sun drying my tears. I've reached the courtyard. I'm far away now, it's just me and my thoughts. I walk through wonderful aroma's and push past vibrant plants. I'm moving in no particular direction, till I hear bells. They sound ethereal, godly, like they are not of this world. As I approach quicker, I hear words. This is a human voice, these majestic sounds are coming out of a human mouth, out of a set of lungs that are identical to mine.

I realize I'm at the edge of the bush, just overlooking one of the pools. I see a slender figure singing, twirling round the clearing, the water mimicking his movements.

It's Haru.

I can't make out the words but the emotion behind them makes me feel like I'm back in that corridor, ouside Gou's room. I start sobbing audibly, I can't help it. 

He turns and sees me. The beautiful singing is no more. "Your Makoto."

I nod, not knowing what to say. His eyes meet mine, "how much did you hear."

I blink in confusion, Haru studies my face before sighing, "what's wrong?"

Something about his eyes make me want to tell him, he doesn't seem like a threat. Instead I just say, "feelings."

He keeps the eye contact with me as he says, "tell me about it." WHAT! It's none of his business but I tell him anyway.  
I start slowly, "you know Sousuke."

He nods. "Well recently he confessed to me, he told me he loves me, that he he belonged to me and me only."

Haru smiled, "you love him."

"I do." I really really do.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Haru, he's the captain of the royal guard. He could die anytime,   
I can't deal with that."

Haru broke our eye contact and laughed, HE LAUGHED! 

"Makoto, you are being stupid! You don't want to get your heart broken, I understand that, but if sousuke dies and you guys aren't dating it will feel worse. If he dies, you'll be heartbroken either way, at least enjoy the time you have together."

I'm an idiot. 

I tried to distance myself from the love of my life, hurting him in the process.   
And now I've lost my chance. I tell Haru.

"But I met him outside Gou's room, I think he moved on."  
Haru sighed,  
"if he said all those things a week ago and meant them, then I don't think he likes her. There could be a million reasons he was near Gou's room, the main one being, HE IS THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, it's his job to make sure she's SAFE!"

I really am an idiot. But before I can react, Rin walks into our clearing. One last test to see if I can trust Haru. I use my gift.   
Rin's emotions are deep red and with a little bit of purple. He was worried and angry, there's also a bit of yellow as soon as he sees Haru and a bit of green when he sees me next to him. He's jealous.

Haru's emotions are harder to read, a deep blue, why is he so sad. It's not sadness, it's misery, until he sees Rin. Most of his emotions stay the same but the inside of his aura, the layer close to him is happy. He truly bear's Rin no ill will. An icy voice cuts through my thoughts. 

"Makoto, what are you doing with Haru?"

Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to a jealous Rin, he's always been this way.

Haru replies truthfully, "I was giving Makoto advice on his soon to be relationship with Sousuke, until you interrupted me, Sharkie."

Rin stands there spluttering, "but...you...him...advice?" It hits him and he grins. 

"Carry on then sweetheart."

~~~~

A few minutes later I walk into Gou's room. She looks startled, then shocked as I say, "I'll help you get Rin and Haru together."  
She smiles, "what changed?"

"I trust him now."


	7. A CHILD?

Rin's POV:

When Gou asked me if we could throw a party in Haru's honor I agreed instantly. Only later did I realized the problem. Haru won't have his attention on me, he could meet a GIRL. Oh fuck! What if they fall in love? No no no, no party! Calm down Rin!  
Guess there's nothing I can do. The party is in one week!  
I walk into our room. He's already lying on the bed, sleeping. Goodnight Haru.

(Timeskip: 1 week)

It's the day of the party.  
"Brother! I want to introduce to someone."  
Oh right. Gou's is here.

Behind her stands a child, she can't be older than 5. With black hair and red eyes. Her hair falls gently down to the small of her back. She's wearing a plain white dress with a gold lining.  
Gou's starts telling me her story.

"Her name is Dalia, no last name, she was caught stealing bread crom the market. Her magic is similar to mine so I'm making her my apprentice, Dalia this is the king." Gou finished as though I was an afterthought.

Dalia started to speak, if you could call it that,"y-your maje-maja-s-" 

I stop her with a wave of my Hand, "Rin is fine" 

Haru walks in, "sharkie, I made I was working with Rei and we need a test subject for a healing potion-" He stops to late and bumps right into Gou. He quickly apologized then looked at me expectantly, as if I understood what he just said. 

He notices Dalia. How is going to react, he doesn't seem like the type to love kids. I thought it would be okay but I never expected this.

He runs over to Dalia, and hugs her. Haru realized one thing, amidst the Chaos of the room, Dalia was crying. Tears streaming down her face he picks her up, 

"What's wrong?"

Dalia whispers something in his ear. He looks thoughtful. "There's nothing I can do about your family, but you can stay with me. Would you like that? To stay with me?" 

Haru sits on the floor, Dalia in his lap. She's no longer crying, instead she's looking at Haru's hands. I feel Haru's magic presence increase as he uses his magic.

I've never seen Haru's magic before, it's fitting. He summons water and controls it. That's what he's doing now, he's using his magic to make Dalia laugh.

I can't believe I thought he wouldn't be good with kids.  
He stops to ask Dalia again, "will you stay with me, with us?" 

She nods, "then what's your name?" 

"Dalia" she whispers and snuggles closer to him. "My names Haru."

She laughs, "Ruru!"

"Yes," he says smiling, "Ruru."

Everyone laughs at that.  
It's only then that I find my voice, "has anyone else seen your magic, sweetheart." 

"Makoto." 

Of course. He and Haru have been inseparable all week. Always whispering. Haru's barely said hello to me all week. What if he tries do dance with Haru tonight at the ball. I try to remember how its like to wake up besides Haru, his meszy hair, his eyes half closed, his sleepy voice. I see that every morning, I hear it every morning.

It's my new routine. When I get jealous, it's a little image I remember. It helps calm me down.

Damn I can't daydream now, Haru's talking. "Dalia can stay in the room closest to Gou's, if it's alright with Sharkie." Gou nods her head in agreement. 

She takes Dalia from Haru, "by the way, Dalia is coming to your ball tonight Haru." At this Haru looks confused. Oh no.  
"What." Of course I didn't tell him, otherwise he wouldn't attend his. Own. Ball.

Gou giggles, "you mean he didn't tell you?" She moves closer and whispers in his ear, careful not to wake Dalia, who's asleep in her arm. When she seems to be done she leaves.  
It's just me and Haru.

"So Sharkie, you think you can throw a ball in my honor and trick me into coming... Good luck with that."   
He turns on his heel and leaves, slamming the doors behind him.

I guess I have to follow him.

●○●○●○●○●○

Haru's POV:  
I run to our room and lock the door. Then I crawl into the bed and hide beneath the covers as if those would hide me from Rin. 

I don't actually mind the party, it's the fact that Rin doesn't trust me. He thought I would run away, he thinks that I'm fragile. I'm just as powerful as him, if not more. 

It would be stupid of me to believe he cares about me, so why does he treat me like a doll.

Rin's POV:  
I run to our room and reach for the handle. The doors locked, what the fuck do I do now! I guess I have no choice, I get ready to kick the door down. Then, all of a sudden, I hear sobbing. IS HARU CRYING.

The door unlocks, and there Haru sits on the bed.   
"Hi Sharkie."  
His eyes are red and puffy, his voice sounds hoarse. 

Wordlessly I get on the bed gingerly putting my hands around him. "We don't have to go to the party if you don't want to." He sniffs and shakes his head, "I want to." 

I pull him down on to the matress, "then sleep, sweetheart." I close my eyes, my hand gently stroking his hair.

Sleep well my Haruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, sorry this chapter is a little short. You gonna have to deal with it. The next one will be really long


	8. The party/Happily ever after

Haru's POV:  
I lie there, eyes shut tight, warmth enveloping me. I pretend that these are Rin's arms. My Sharkie, mine. My eyes snap open. I am not thinking about that.  
Now that I'm awake I might just die. I close my eyes once more. Actually death sounds really good. I. Am. On. Top. Of. Rin. His arms are around my waist and my head is against his chest. Oh fuck, I look at the time. The party is in 1 hour, I guess I have no choice.

"Rin." I whisper. He snaps awake, "hello sweetheart!" He realizes the position we're in. "Never mind that, we are late for the party. A king can't be late for a party."  
"Neither can the guest of honor."  
I smile and push him away from me, "go get ready Sharkie! I'll meet you at the party."

He leaves.

Rin's POV:  
I was lying their with an angel in my arms. I hope everyday I wake up to your beautiful face. I'm not going to deny it anymore. I like Haruka Nanase. My sweetheart. These are the thoughts that flow through my head as I ready myself and head to the party.

Haru's POV:  
I'm stand at the start of the hall, when Rin appears beside me. We walk into the grand hall together. 

It's beautiful, done in blue, white and gold. Rin's immediately whisked of by nobles, I leave to find Makoto. It's odd to see him standing alone, til I see Dalia standing beside him. I walk over smiling. He sees me and meets me halfway, Dalia trailing behind him.

"Hey Haru-chan."

"Drop the 'chan'"

Dalia runs and hugs me, "Ruru!" 

Makoto looks at me, I just shrug and turn to Dalia. "Hi Dalia." She looks at me then asks.  
"Ruru, are koto and sou fighting? Coz when they met in the hall it seemed like they didn't wanna talk to each other."

I look at Makoto and raise an eyebrow.  
It's his turn to shrug. I guess they met Sousuke. I feel eyes on me Rin is looking my way, he looks angry.

I face Makoto again, "I have an idea. Tell Sousuke how you feel." Makoto looks like I kicked a puppy, "I could never do that, besides how could he forgive me, I already turned him down."  
I can't deal with this bullshit. 

"We are at a party, this calls for a grand gesture. Show him you care."

Makoto looks at me, "take your own advice Haru-chan, we all know you like Rin." He says while thinking it over.  
I know I can't hide my feelings from myself, but I'll be damned if I let anyone else know. For now the plan is to lock away the feelings deep within me. A squeal cuts through my thoughts.  
"Haru-chan, Mako-chan, are you guys having fun?" Nagisa yelled while dragging an unhappy Rei around.

"Haruka senpai, Makoto senpai," he greets us stiffly. Makoto looks confused, "what's a senpai?"  
"It means someone older than you, or of a higher rank." Nagisa replied, leaving the rest of us shocked. He poses, "that's right, I'm not just a pretty face!"

We laugh, and I catch Rin staring at me.  
He looks gorgeous with his hair tied back. I think back, I fit perfectly in his arms. I want him to be mine.  
When he leaves, I follow.

Rin's POV:  
Makoto and Haru, Makoto and Haru. Why do they seem to fit so well with each other. Why does Makoto get to be the reason behind his smile. I guess it doesn't matter if you fit perfctly in my arms, I guess it doesn't matter if we share a bed. Dammit Haru why can't you be mine." 

I walk out to the balcony. Why does it hurt.   
"I guess the nobles stress you out, huh Sharkie." As I see a hand appear next to mine. Never have I been happier to hear that nickname. "Two nobles in particular." Yeah, You and Makoto, and I don't know why! Haru hugs me. When did we make hugging normal. It feels amazing. 

The door burst open, one of the waiters started talking rapidly, "Your majesty, lord Makoto has an announcement!"  
"Oh fuck! He's actually doing it, I was joking." Haru muttered.  
NO NO NO! could it be! Makoto wants to announce their love, are they getting married?

I run inside, Haru on my tail, about to be sick.  
Makoto starts speaking. "Thank you all for listening. Firstly, Haru I apologize for doing this at your ball." Haru nods,   
"just continue." 

Makoto smiles, "I have made a mistake. You see, I am in love, with a man. And I may have ruined my chances-" 

He's going to confess to Haru. How could I stand a chance.

"-and so I'm here to make things right. The man I love, his job is dangerous,"I guess Haru's job is dangerous, being the royal mage and all.

"but I have learnedthat I should cherish everyday with him." I close my eyes and he finishes, just say it. "Will you give me another chance Sousuke."

SOUSUKE! 

Sousuke looks shocked, "Well you didn't need to do all this, OF COURSE I will, I love you."

Haru looks at my gaping mouth, "I guess you didn't know then." I blush and mutter something about congratulating Sousuke, then run off.

How was I so stupid. When I reach Sousuke. There is no time to express how I feel. I just hug him, then it clicks.  
I need to leave nobody can know. 

But of course, the ONE person I didn't want to see is standing right behind wanting to check if I'm ok. Haru.

3rd person POV:  
Haru and Rin realized something, something clicked in their brain. 

Haru realized why he's constantly thinking about Rin, why he's his shark why whenever he's angry he wants Rin by his side. He realized why Rin's opinion mattered so much to him, why he felt so vulnerable, something he'd never felt before. Rin was his Sharkie.

Rin realized why he was so jealous, why he wanted Haru in arms and why Haru fits perfectly in them. He realized why he thinks he's unworthy to be in this angels presence. Why he would give up his title of king for him. Haru was His sweetheart.

Both Haru's and Rin's POV:  
It's because he's my missing piece.  
I love him.

Gou's POV:  
I can't believe it, we didn't even have to lock the door on them, they're standing side by side, hand almost touching. Suddenly Rin rubs Haru's hand. We really don't have to do anything. They'll fall in love at their own pace, after all they're made for each other.

HARU'S POV:  
"Rin, tell me about your parents."  
I can tell I caught him of guard. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me-"

"Haru."

"That's the first time you've used my name, Rin." He laughs.

"That's the first time you've used mine."

Just his voice calms me, this is what love feels like. Then he tells me.

His parents in an accident with a carriage, back when he was 12.

"I've been king for 5 years now. What about your family?"  
I tell him.

My mother was a housewife and my father was a merchant, they died in a fire. I tell him about my life and he tells me about his.

I hardly realized the party had ended til Dalia came running to greet us. She hugs me and Rin. Rin picks her up and spins her round, laughter fills the air. I need to tell Rin how I feel.

Suddenly Dalia starts to sing.

All of my life flashes before my eyes. I see my first steps, my mother my father, I see my first day of school. Suddenly my memories faded, almost like they were washed away.

I see my life, the real memories. I see my mother, she walks into the palace as a lady greets her. I see Rin come running toward me, I feel his lips brush against mine.

I loved Rin, I still love Rin. I will love him forever and always.  
I see the first time we meet  
●Flashback●  
(Haru is 11)  
I was swimming peacefully, so why is this idiot trying to race me. I speed up, touching the end of the pool. He's about a foot away. Not bad.

When he reaches me. He sticks his head out of the water. He looks good, like really good. "Hi, I'm Rin Matsuoka." I stare at him, this idiot is the future king, "I know my name sounds like a girl but I'm not girly-"

"Haruka Nanase, please just call me Haru." I cut in. He jumps up and down in the water, "if I call you by a nickname that means I'm your friend."

Huh. I guess he's interesting enough.  
"Ok then. I'll call you a nickname, Sharkie." I snicker.  
He smiles, "just because I have pointy teeth doesn't mean I'm a shark."

My mother comes running towards the pool. Rin jumps out of the water, "auntie!" He hugs her getting her clothes wet. "Rin, your father is looking for you."

Months pass, Rin and I spend everyday. We're sitting on the edge of the pool, talkimg about the fight Haruka got into. when he first says it, "sweetheart, will you and Sousuke please apologize to each other?"   
Haru froze, "what did you call me?" Rin blushed profusely and whispered, "it's what my father calls my mother. I-I love you Haru. You don't have to say it back, but I thought you should know-"

Haru stopped him, putti.g a finger over his lips, "I love you too."  
Then he kissed him. Little did they know, Haru's mother and the queen were watching.

The next day, Haru and Rin were the talk of the kingdom. Thanks to their status, if they should get married in the future, the kingdom would be stronger than ever.

Certain people didn't like that.

About a week later, there was an attack. Both Haru and Rin's parents perished in the fire. The only reason they escaped was due to a serving maid, who erased both Rin and Haru's memories and left Haru in the street, hoping to come get him after. Needless to say, she couldn't. 

Then began their separation. Til now.

●end of flashback●

Beside me, Rin seems to be going through the same thing. His eyes tear up, without thinking about it I try to wipe them away, moving towards his face. He close the gap then pulls away.  
Rin Matsuoka just kissed me.

Rin's POV:   
I kissed Haru.

It doesn't matter what I just saw, it doesn't matter if he remembers too.

He used to love me, he used to kiss me. Haru is nobility, he come from one of the best families in the kingdom, but it doesn't matter to me. Although it will make it easier when I marry him, because that's what I intend to do.

Marry Haruka Nanase, my sweetheart.

That's why I had to kiss him, tell him how I feel.  
SHIT SHIT SHIT. What if he doesn't feel the same way, just because he loved me when we were kids, doesn't mean he loves me now. He's out of my league, out of this world really.  
His face is flushed and he looks at me.  
I guess it's time to let it out of the bag.

"Haruka Nanase, since the moment I met you, I knew you were special, you look like and angel and you are to good for world. I love waking up with you, hearing your voice. I love you, sweetheart, and I always will."

Haru looks at me, 

"Rin Matsuoka, I have known something was missimg from my life, that somethimg was you. As you probably know I'm not good with words, but I love waking up in your arms, I love how they fit perfectly around me. I love you, Sharkie, and I always will."

Then he kissed me. I have to make him understand, "Haru, I'm making you a promise by saying all of this. One day, soon I will marry you."

"Sharkie, I'm not stupid I understood that. I agree 100 percent. But you better give a ring first." He says jokingly.  
"Of course, my love. Did you really think I wouldn't have a proposal planned, I've had the entire thing planned since I was 11."

Haru hit's my arm gently, "Sharkie, I don't need a ring, I have you, that's all I could ever ask for."   
"I'm still gonna propose." 

Suddenly I hear laughing. Dalia runs up to us, who knew her gift could be so powerful, she can release any magic cast. She looks up at Haru, "Rin and ruru sitting in a tree..." 

I pick her up and spin her round laughimg with her. Haru is looking at me funny. When I ask him what it is, he says,  
"You said that you want to stay with me forever, but we obviously can't have kids."  
I nod, not sure where he's going with this.

"I want to adopt Dalia."

I did not see that coming...

Haru's POV:

"I want to adopt Dalia."  
She is the reason we remember each other, besides, I've gotten quite attached to her. When I tell Rin this, he just smiles. "So have I." He says as Dalia jumps into my arms. "But Haru, if we adopt Dalia, she will be heir to the throne. We better ask if she is ok with that. We look at Dalia.

"I just want Rin and ruru to be my family." Rin giggles, "you're right, everthing else can happen later. Well Dalia, we will be your family now."

She squeals with delight. I'm overwhelmed with emotion. This is my family. I love them.   
Rin then turns to me, "we can only legally adopt her after we get married."  
I really don't care. I run and kiss him, "well then let's get planning."

1 week Timeskip~

Rin's POV:  
The news flew around the palace quickly no matter how hard Haru tried to hide it.   
I think I gave it away, but I couldn't help kissing him everytime he entered the room. Not matter who was watching.

Then there was Dalia. Every time we kissed in front of her she would laugh, so obviously we had to do it again.  
I don't even think Haru protested that time.

Right now, we're lying in our room. Dalia is cuddled up in Haru's lap as hug him from behind. This is heaven and Haru's the angel that sent me there.   
I could spend everyday like this, I can't wait to marry this man.

Just then Gou walks into the room. She's grinning from ear to ear, it's been like this ever since we said that she could be the wedding planner. Today is no different, "everything is set up, you'll get married next week!" 

I look at Haru, I know we said that we wanted to do this soon. But maybe he wants to wait. Haru looks happy enough though. Till he starts humming, "I trapped a shark, the sharkie is mine."   
I don't know why I was worried. 

Another timeskip~

Rin's POV:  
The week flies by. It's happening today, the wedding is happening today. 

I'm panicking, Sousuke is desperately trying to calm me down. "Whatifheleavesme?" I say. 

"So what?"

"Sousuke, you don't understand. Haru isn't normal, he's an angel sent from the heavens above. What if he decides he hates me, what if he doesn't want me anymore. I have nothing to offer an angel, I'm just me."

Sousuke laughs, " he's just a guy."  
"I'm serious"

"Ok look, if he didn't like you, he wouldn't have agreed to marry you. Now imagine if you don't show up, he'll be so disappointed."  
"Don't be stupid Sousuke, I wouldn't run away. I would rather I be a fool 100 times then disappoint Haruka once."

Sousuke smiles and helps me get ready.

Haru's POV :  
Holy fuck. Today is the day, I'm marrying the love of my life. My Sharkie. I turn Makoto, who just came back from talking to his boyfriend.

"What if he decides he hates me!"  
Makoto laughed, "Haru-chan you're being silly! Why would Rin hate you?"

He doesn't get it. Rin's a god, it's a miracle he entered my life at all, I'm just me. When I say this to Makoto he laughs. 

"You know, Sousuke said Rin was panicking and harping on about an angel. I think he's as nervous as you are."

Rin was panicking? About me? I tought I couldn't love him more, but guess what? It's possible.   
"Ok then." I say.

Let's do this.  
○●○●○●○●○●○●  
I walk out down the aisle, this is it.  
Rin is standing at the alter, Dalia is beside him. This is my family. 

Rin looks completely surprised, before hiding it with a smirk. When I get to the end of the aisle he pulls me aside and whispers in my ear.

"You look beautiful." 

I don't think I've ever blushed harder.  
The minister stands before us, "I understand you have your own vows."

We nod, Rin starts.

"Haru ever since I've known you, you have treated me fairly and unlike a royal. In all honesty, I think I was like your servant. But it made me the man I am today. You inspire me, challenge me, you complete me. I vow to chase after you, challenge you and love you in every way. I love you sweetheart."

Rin's POV:  
I mean every word I say. I love Haru more than he can ever know, nobody's love rivals it in anyway. It's addictive.

Haru starts talking, with tears in his eyes.   
"Rin, you are my Sharkie and no one else's. I love everthing about you. I love the way I fit in your arms and the way you try to smirk when you're suprised. I vow to love you forever. I trust you completely and I vow to do so forever. I love you my sharkie."

Haru, I love you so much. My soulmate, my equal in every way.   
The minister declares us married. Dalia runs up to us, Gou trailing behind her with an envelope. She opens the envelope and hands the papers to me. 

I stamp them and Hand them to Haru.  
He gasps.

Haru's POV:  
'By order of the king, Dalia's (last name unkown) legal Guardians are now King Matsuoka and Haruka Matsuoka.'  
Rin looks at me, "surprise!"

No word can explain how I feel right now, I kiss him. "Thank you Sharkie."  
This is my family. My daughter, my Husband. I am no longer alone.  
○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●  
Holy Fuck. I am now the ruler of a kingdom. When I ask Rin about this at the reception, he says, "you can do whatever you want, but technically you are also king. It was part of marrying me." He looks nervous and I laugh.

"I'm a king now, that means I'm in charge."  
Rin smirks at me, his eyes gleaming, "Sweetheart, you were alway in charge." I laugh.

Rin has spotted Dalia, standing in the corner. At least until a young boy, one of the nobles children, asks her to dance. She accepts and they walk toward the dance floor.

Rin growls, "No boys." He starts to follow them, already protective. I slap his arm. "Rin, they're just kids."  
Still he watches them carefully. 

He eventually leads me on to the dance floor and we dance the night away. This is my life. 

I am the royal mage, A king, a father, and a husband. I am many thimgs to many people.

But I am no longer alone, and I never will be again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, For those who have read till here, thank you. I can't believe you followed this train wreck of a story.


End file.
